Warning
by NellieZabini4
Summary: In life there are a number of warnings...but sometimes the most important things do not come with warnings attached. Loki is a student at Hogwarts and he did not get a warning when he became interested in Draco Malfoy. Neither did Harry Potter when he got to close. But it was Draco who missed the greatest warning of all. Draco/Loki, Drarry, slight Harry/Loki.


**Written in honor of my dear friend Eunice's sketch in my yearbook. I'll upload it as the cover photo later. It made me think of Harry and Loki kissing...and this happened.**

**Warning: Slash! and Sex! between two guys! Because...I can. **

* * *

**Warning**

"Hey!" Came a voice, just before someone barreled through the corridor and knocked Harry over, books and papers and quills he'd gathered up hastily just a few minutes before scattering everywhere and quickly trampled by oblivious passerby. "Watch out!"

"Thanks for the warning." Harry grumbled, brushing himself off and standing slowly. His knees smarted from the hard flagstones. Turning, he glared at the offender, only to have an astounding sight meet his eyes...

Loki. The new boy from some far-off icy region in the north. Harry had always thought that Draco Malfoy was the palest boy he would ever meet, but compared to Loki Draco was tan. What had startled Harry the most the first time He had seen the new boy was his eyes. They were emerald green, almost the exact same as Harry's only a few degrees darker and they shone with a mystery that Harry thought belied evil intentions.

Only now, as Harry found himself face to face with those eyes, they were red and bloodshot with tears. The great Loki Laufeyson was _crying_. That, really, is what startled Harry the most. The two teens stared at each other for a few moments before Loki made a soft choking sound and pushed past Harry roughly, running through the crowd and leaving Harry very, very confused.

It was a week until Harry saw Loki face to face again, this time in Potions. The pale boy had been talking to Draco Malfoy, he _was_ a Slytherin, after all, and both had turned to look at Harry, Loki looking furious. Then he had been made partners with Harry, which to Loki meant that his life was going to be hell. Harry smiled gently at him, frowning when all he got in return was an icy glare.

"Hey." Harry tried as he set up their cauldron. "You're friends with Malfoy, right?"

"No." Loki snapped, glaring outright at Harry again. And that was all he got for the rest of the class.

:::::::::

"Hey, Potter!" Came a drawling voice as Harry exited the Great Hall. He turned to look at the dark alcove the voice came from to see none other than Draco Malfoy himself standing there in the shadows.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Harry asked wearily, walking slowly over to Draco. "Is something going on I should know about?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Quickly Draco shook his head. "No. Just...stay away from Loki, okay?" He demanded in the stereotypically aristocratic voice of a Malfoy who knew he was better than everyone else. "He...He doesn't want to associate with you."

Harry frowned. "How come? All he does is glare at me, it's not like I'm going to hurt him or anything." His brow furrowed, looking at Draco suspiciously. "Is something going on between you two?"

"No!" Draco said quickly, his eyes widening almost imperceptibly. "Just stay away from him!" He exclaimed before running off to the dungeons. Harry stood there, rather perplexed, before shrugging and heading in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

The next time Harry came face to face with Loki was almost a month later, after he and Draco had had another one of their fights in the middle of the Great Hall. This one had been violent enough that both he and the Slytherin had been sent to the hospital wing for many bones that needed mending. He lay in the bed next to Draco's, staying completely silent and trying to ignore the blonde boy when Loki rushed in, going straight to Draco's bedside.

"Draco, are you alright?" The paler boy asked worriedly, hovering over Draco. He glared at Harry, smoothing back Draco's hair. "Did Potter hurt you?"

Draco just barely resisted rolling his eyes, gently pushing Loki away from himself. Subtly he glanced over at Harry to see the brunette had his jaw clenched in what Draco immediately recognized as jealousy. Needless to say, the blonde was slightly surprised at that, but, being a Slytherin with the utmost cunning, he decided to use this newfound information to his advantage. It was a well kept secret that the blonde Slytherin fancied Harry, but then again who wouldn't with his startling emerald eyes and hair to die for that perpetually made him look like he had just gotten the shagging of a lifetime. That was also the reason why Draco tolerated Loki, after all, the boy had the same dark hair and green eyes, even if he was a bit on the pale and skinny side. Not to mention he was a Slytherin. That alone made him better than Potter, right?

But even that fact couldn't keep Draco from perusing the ultimate prize—the golden boy himself, and if there was one thing Draco prided himself in, it was his ability to make Harry Potter be consumed with jealous rage. Trying not to smirk, Draco pulled Loki back, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and ignoring his startled look. "I'm fine, Loki, but thanks for your concern." He murmured, faking a charming smile.

"Are you sure?" Loki asked, sill sounding concerned. "If he left any marks I swear I'll hex him into next weak." The pale boy threatened, shooting yet another glare at the bed containing Harry, who was trying hard not to fume.

"Don't worry, I didn't leave bruises or bite marks or anything. I was careful." Harry muttered, rolling his eyes. He blinked in confusion as both Draco and Loki blushed, arching an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"N-nothing!" Loki said quickly, looking away from Harry and trying to focus his attentions on Draco.

Draco, on the other hand, smirked widely at Harry's comment. "Mmm, nothing." He drawled. "I was just thinking about how _I_ would be the one leaving bite marks on _you_, not the other way around." He smirked widened in self satisfaction as he saw Harry's ears turn scarlet. "What, Potter?" He mocked.

Harry huffed and rolled over onto his side, ignoring the couple. He listened to their whispered voice until hearing something that sounded suspiciously like kissing, before Loki left and the Hospital Wing door closed behind him.

There were a few moments of silence before Draco spoke up, rolling over to look at Harry's back. "What's wrong, Potter? Jealous?" He drawled and Harry growled softly.

"Of course not." Harry grumbled. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Because I have a beautiful green eyed beauty hanging off of me."

"Still don't know why I would care." Harry growled, pulling the covers over his head. "Just shut up, Malfoy." He spat and that was that.

Weeks later, however, and Harry was still thinking about that scene between Loki and Draco. Instead of heading Draco's warning and staying away from Loki, Harry had attempted to get as close to Loki as humanly possible. He made sure at every possible moment to invade Loki's personal space, even forgoing his favorite activity of Draco Malfoy watching in favor of keeping a steady eye on the pale boy from the North. Through his careful research and observation of both Loki and Draco, Harry learned quite a few things.

One. Loki constantly hung off of Draco as often as he possibly could.  
Two. When Draco thought he wasn't looking, Draco would push Loki away and look at him coldly.  
Three. When Draco knew he _was_ looking, he would hold Loki close and even kiss him a few times.  
Four. Loki looked quite a bit like Harry. It was remarkable the resemblance.  
And Five. Draco seemed to throw quite a few glances in the direction of the Gryffindor table and Loki would often glare straight at Harry.

From these observations Harry drew two conclusions. Loki liked either him or Draco, and Draco certainly had something for blokes with dark hair and green eyes. The constant looks from Draco, some of them bordering on making bedroom eyes at him, were putting Harry on edge. He just had to know what was going on between those two Slytherins and what it had to do with him.

So, one day during the next week Harry put his plan into action, spotting Draco and Loki alone in an empty corridor. The two Slytherins seemed to be whispering in hushed voices, Loki sounding aggravated and quite angry, gesturing between himself and Draco while the blonde just shook his head, scowling slightly. Harry walked over to the pair, rather surprised when neither even acknowledged his presence, and unceremoniously grabbed Loki by the collar and pulled him into a deep, demanding kiss.

The boy seemed to be stunned for a moment, staying frozen against Harry, before he came to his senses and, quite to Harry's surprise, started to kiss back. A moment later and Harry was shoved to the side and he stumbled, looking up into murderous grey eyes of a furious blonde.

"I knew it!" Loki and Harry shouted at the same time, both of them staring at Draco. "You love Potter!" Loki yelled, looking enraged and more than a bit hurt.

"You love Draco!" Harry shouted, looking at Loki before turning to glare at Draco. He paused for a moment before adding. "And you love me!"

Like a deer in the headlights, Draco looking from one brunette to the other, trying to decide who to yell at first. He decided Harry would be the best first option. "I told you to stay away from Loki!" He shouted, glaring at Harry.

"Yeah, and since when have I listened to you!" Harry yelled back, his gaze defiant and more than a bit challenging. "And that doesn't matter, you love me!"

Loki, completely forgotten by the Gryffindor and Slytherin, decided to get his two cents in. "You used me!" He shouted, glaring at Draco angrily. "You only shagged me because I look like him, you bastard!"

Draco shrugged lazily with a smirk as Harry gaped at him. "Of course I did, Loki. I'm a Slytherin, we use people, it's what we do." He drawled, grinning as Loki stared at him a moment before bursting into tears and taking off running like he had the first time Harry ran into him.

With a smirk Draco watched him go before turning to Harry with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Finally, I thought he'd never leave." He drawled before pulling Harry through what looked to be a solid wall. Harry cursed himself inwardly; of course he'd been too distracted to notice that they'd been standing smack in the middle of the seventh floor corridor. He looked around the room and swallowed, not liking the predatory look on Draco's face nor the bed in the middle of the room or the sets of handcuffs and other paraphernalia scattered on a few nightstands.

"So, Potter." Draco drawled, stalking towards the frozen Gryffindor. "Now that you know my secret what am I to do with you? Perhaps figure out your secret?"

"M-my secret?" Harry stuttered, eyes darting to the bed as Draco surreptitiously backed him towards it. "I don't know what you mean."

Draco snorted, pushing Harry backwards onto the silken sheets and hovering over him with a smirk as he squirmed under the blonde's penetrating stare. "You kissed Loki _in front_ of me, Potter. _And_, as you've so ingeniously pointed out to me, I'm in love with you, so obviously you kissing another bloke in front of me is going to make me rather upset. I think some revenge might be in order right about now." He grinned, summoning a pair of handcuffs and twirling them around his finger.

Harry swallowed, eyes locked on the handcuffs. "I'm sorry, Malfoy, I didn't mean to upset you, I just-"

"Your meaning in immaterial." Draco interrupted him, flicking his wand so Harry's clothes vanished into thin air and the handcuffs latched the Gryffindor's wrists to the head board. "I want to have some fun, and you must pay for your transgressions, _Harry_." He purred, starting to slowly strip.

Shifting uncomfortably, Harry inwardly cursed as his body started to react as delicious pale skin was slowly presented for his eyes to feast upon. "Draco, I don't know..."

"Oh, but your body does." Draco hummed, tossing the last article of his clothing, his boxers, onto the floor. He straddled Harry's knees, reaching out to lightly caress the brunette's erection, drawing a soft gasp from the boy. "Tell me you're not going to like this, Potter." He purred. "Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you don't fancy me."

Harry blinked up at Draco, managing to draw his eyes away from the blonde's impressive length long enough to try and answer. "I-I don't, I don't..." He managed before shaking his head, unable to say the blatant lie. It was quite obvious his body at least fancied Draco like mad.

"That's what I thought." The Slytherin grinned, stroking Harry a bit more, loving when he was rewarded with a breathy moan. Gently Draco pressed Harry's inner thighs a bit, smirking as the Gryffindor's legs fell open wide. Oh yes, there was no way Harry could deny it now. Without stopping his hand, Draco grabbed a vial of lube from the nightstand, coating a finger and slipping it between Harry's legs to relentlessly prod at his entrance.

With a small mewling sound Harry wiggle his hips back, trying to encourage Draco to press his finger in, deciding not to think about what was happening and instead just enjoy it. It was easier like that. At hearing the mewl Draco grinned and pressed his finger in, wiggling it around for a moment before quickly adding another. He knew he had gone too quickly when Harry grunted, but was too impatient to go any slower. He'd been waiting years for this, he wasn't about to stop now. He glanced up at Harry, but the wiggling of the boy's hips clued him in on how much pain he was feeling.

In a few moments Draco had three fingers up Harry's arse and he couldn't wait too much longer. A few more moments and he drew his fingers out roughly, smirking smugly as Harry whimpered at the loss, breathing ragged as he looked up at Draco needily. "Malfoy..." Harry breathed, nothing else making sense at the moment. Draco smirked, rubbing Harry's hips soothingly as he quickly slicked himself, rubbing the tip against the Gryffindor's entrance teasingly.

"Tell me you want it, Potter." Draco purred, pushing in slightly before drawing back.

"Malfoy, I...please...I want...please." Harry panted, unable to get much more out in his lust induced state.

Draco grinned, idly wondering is this was Harry's first time with how easily he was turning into a incoherent blob of need, before shoving his entire length into the boy before him without warning. Harry yelped in pain, but Draco didn't stop, knowing the pain would soon turn to pleasure for the brunette. Soon enough the pained yelps and whimpers turned into moans and then groans of Draco's name mixed with expletives. Draco shifted his hips a bit and Harry cried out, writhing under him in pleasure.

Aiming for that spot on every thrust, Draco sped his hips up, feeling that familiar heat coil in his stomach, but was determined to have Harry finish first. He reached out to stroke Harry quickly and in moments the brunette was crying out Draco's name to the world as he coated pale skin with white. His first name on such beautiful lips sent Draco over the edge moments behind Harry and he collapsed on top of him, both breathing heavily.

Once they had caught their breath, Draco vanished the handcuffs and pulled out so he could snuggle into Harry's side. Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around Draco, burying his face in his delicious locks of hair. "I don't think I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow." He chuckled, rolling his eyes as Draco smirked.

"You're welcome." The blonde grinned, running his fingers through Harry's hair lightly, grinning even wider as he started purring in response to the light touch.

"A little warning would have been nice." Harry hummed, yawning as he started falling asleep, Draco having worn him out.

Draco shrugged, cuddling Harry as they both fell asleep in each other's arms, thoroughly exhausted by their love making. When you fell in love there was no warning.  
-The End-


End file.
